TT watch Winnie the Pooh
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Raven walks in on Beast Boy watching Winnie the Pooh, see how he explains himself.  Only rated T because I'm Paranoid!


_I love Winnie the Pooh._

* * *

Raven was walking towards the kitchen to get some herbal tea. Cyborg was taking a vacation/check-up over at Titan's East and Robin and Starfire were out on a date. Actually, she'd been about to go to the book store but at the last minute had decided against it.

She neared the doors and heard a movie playing, typical of Beast Boy to play whatever movie he wanted while they were all away.

But then she stopped as she heard the dialogue. Her eyebrows rose up so high they almost vanished into her hair. Moving quietly she opened the door and looked inside.

On the big screen, taking place inside of the movie that Beast Boy was watching, was a golden colored bear who was attempted to get a honey hive alongside a pink little runt of a pig.

The Bear's efforts to obtain the honey from the beehive were however rewarded with his companion getting stuck inside the beehive with only his legs still showing. The Bear, knowing his plan had failed, thought a bit, then grabbed a stick and began smacking the hive in order to loosen up his friend.

Raven was distracted from the movie by raucous laughter issuing from Beast Boy. He was holding his sides and punching a pillow as he laughed.

Raven gave a small cough and, even with the movie going, Beast Boy's heightened senses seemed to catch it. He turned quick as lightning and, seeing Raven, he immediately looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Raven! Dude I thought you said you were going to the bookstore and wouldn't be back for hours?"

"I changed my mind."

Beast Boy turned off the movie and looked at Raven with his hand behind his head, nervously laughing.

Raven looked at him with a condescending look "why do you like that series?"

"What?"

"I said why do you like that series, it's a kids show and even though you're not the most mature guy, even I should think that you can outgrow baby series like this."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful, Raven was just about to turn away when he spoke up again.

"Well, I think that it's because it's like that that I like it so much."

"What?"

"Well ya see, we all have to grow up eventually. None of us want to but we do. But whenever I watch this series I feel like a kid again."

Raven stared at him "I wish I knew how that felt like."

"Waddya mean?"

"I was never allowed a childhood. Everyone always told me that I would bring about doomsday and that I was half a monster. I never could frolic or enjoy the daffodils or watch Winnie the Pooh."

Beast Boy gasped as if this was a fate worse than death, then he spread his arms wide and said in an extremely cheerful voice "well then we've got to change that, tonight you and I are gonna watch some Winnie the Pooh together!"

Raven was taken aback by this sudden turn of events, but she quickly recovered "thanks but no thanks. I just don't think that watching Winnie the Pooh is really my forte."

"Why not?"

"Hello, dark creepy goth girl here, and bright happy-go-lucky kid's movie over there. I don't think we'll mix well together."

"C'mon Raven, give it a chance, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase!"

Raven looked at the guy in front of him, pleading with her to give herself a chance to perhaps have some semblance of a childhood, then at the screen which had held one of the most famous examples of it. What harm could there be in having a look?

"Fine."

"YEEEEEAAAHHH! There's so much to do, first I got to make popcorn, set up the surround-sound, and-"

Raven grabbed his lips and stopped the innacesant chatter "just don't overdo it, okay."

"No pwobwem" said Beast Boy as best he could without opening his mouth.

Raven shook her head in amusement and walked out of the room, curious just if this movie was as good as Beast Boy made it out to be.

Tonight she would find out.

* * *

_Review this and I'll probably be more inclined to continue. _

_I think Winnie the Pooh is maybe the best example of childhood innocence ever. I love it as the best children series ever. I've yet to see one series/movie that stunk in the Winnie the Pooh franchise._

_I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to see between these too. I don't think you just have to be a kid to enjoy this franchise, I'm an 18 (soon to be 19) year old and I love Winnie the Pooh. My sister who is 12 on the other hand, ruefully criticizes it for being too childish for her and that it's especially not for me. I don't think she knows what she's missing. _

_I loved Winnie the Pooh so much that I made the 2011 movie the first movie I ever went solo to. And guess what, I loved it._


End file.
